Recently a new and, in several cases, deadly clinical syndrome was observed in the human population, now called severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) (Holmes, 2003). The syndrome is caused by a novel coronavirus (Ksiazek et al., 2003), referred to as the SARS-CoV. The genome sequence of SARS-CoV has been determined (Rota et al., 2003; Marra et al., 2003). However, much remains to be learned about this virus, and means and methods for diagnostics, prophylaxis and/or treatment of the virus and the syndrome are needed. The present invention provides means and methods for use in diagnostics, prevention and/or treatment of SARS-CoV.